Forbidden Path
by Ripplewing of RavenClan
Summary: She could never betray her comrades and her sister, never. But would it be too much for her? One fatal step she took caused her to end her journey and start it again. Ivypool may have started her journey again, but she hardly knew what was in for her.
1. Prologue

**A/N Ok, this is mah first fanfic so don't blame me if it's not good. Plus I love Ivypool, so all of my other fanfics might also be about Ivypool.**

Prologue

Even though it was already late at night, and the moon was high up in the sky, a dark silver shadow moved beneath the towering trees, stirring in the black night. Her sapphire colored eyes full of frustration and sadness, struggling to solve the issue between her two loyalties. "Why did I have to be a spy? Now that the battle is drawing near, I don't want to betray them; Hawkfrost, Antpelt, Hollowpaw, they were all my true friends that helped me! I don't want to stare into their shocked blank expression as I get killed mercilessly! Starclan, help me, please!" Ivypool bounded across the clearing, her indigo colored eyes blinking with sorrow, trying to brush the thought out of her head. She felt like she wanted to forget everything, about the Dark Forest, about the Clans and the Warrior Code. She just wanted to live with peacefully with the Clans, without a worry, without any enemies disturbing them. However, one thing stood in her way, the Dark Forest. She knew full well that working as a spy for the Clans was forbidden, and if she was found out, she could be killed, and all her efforts would be wasted. She decided to curl up in her den to sleep, and forget about everything that disturbed her. With her mind overwhelmed by madness and stress, she couldn't shut her eyes. However, as soon as she thought about Dovewing and her loved ones, uncontrollable tears rained down onto her white face, and her sleepiness took over her, laying her at peace.

**A/N Pls review so I can improve on my fanfics PLS? *cute little cat face***


	2. Chapter 1: Hallucinations

Forbidden Path Chapter 2

"Ivypool, wake up! Seriously, the dawn patrol's gone already and your still snuggling in your den, you're not an apprentice anymore!" Whitewing nudged her daughter's muzzle hard, but Ivypool seemed to ignore her. "WAKE UP!" Whitewing swiped at the silver tabby she-cat's ear, making her jerk back in surprise. "Is it an attack! Am I needed?" She yowled out loud. "Attack my claw, it's nearly noon!" Ivypool glanced out of her den, stifling a yawn. "Oh, it's already morning. Sorry 'bout that." She found it hard to concentrate, as her eyes were still blurry. "At least hunting or leading a patrol will get my worries off my mind." She thought silently. "Ivypool, so you're finally up. You can accompany Brackenfur and Thornclaw for a hunting patrol, we need to stock up before night falls. It's the gathering tonight, so we should at least go with a full belly." Firestar commanded from high up. "Looks like you still have trouble adjusting to being a warrior, don't you? I was like that before, but I got through it." Brackenfur meowed. "You don't know how hard it is, having to wake up in the Dark Forest and train at night," Ivypool whispered. "Anyway, before I fall asleep again, let's go. Maybe catching a few mice will sharpen my senses." She padded over to the thorn barrier, and walked off with Brackenfur and Thornclaw. The sun was high up even though it was morning, warming up the cold trees and grass. Even though it was a hot and sunny day, Ivypool found it hard to concentrate, her nose and ears blocked. "What's wrong with you today? Normally you're so lively and energetic. Is it because of the recent battle that you're so glum?" Thornclaw questioned her, disturbing her thinking. "No, it's nothing much. It's just that, it seemed like the trouble that's about to come has increased, that's all." Ivypool forced herself to meet his gaze, putting on her best convincing look. "Well, don't be afraid to ask us for advice if you're having trouble. Not many young warriors are very confident at the start." Thornclaw assured her. "Guys, stop with the chitter chatter, you're disturbing the prey." Brackenfur gave them an angry look, but the next minute his eyes were filled with concern and kindness. "I understand that you are both young, so you aren't really that let's say, wise. I know all of us are having a hard time but this is a time of the day where we can relax and carry about our normal duties so just forget about our difficult times and start hunting." He rested his tail on Ivypool's shoulder, showing the experienced warrior's care for the new warrior. "If only you knew, if only you knew what was going on in my mind!" Ivypool felt like she would break into tears any minute, but she endured the pain. Suddenly, a sweet smell flooded her nose. This smell, prey? She broke into a fast run, ignoring the calls of Thornclaw and Brackenfur to tell her to stop. But her hopes swiftly fell, because strangely, there was no ground. The last thing she heard was herself plummeting down below, staring into the bright clear sky, with a dark spot appearing in the warm sunshine. She hit the soft cushiony grass with a _Thud!_ Ivypool tried to move and call for help, but all her strength left her, and her vision faded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Future

Forbidden Path Chapter 3

Darkened eyes gaze up at the night sky, the stars glittering like diamonds, staring at his black aura. His indigo eyes showed...nothing. Not a sign of light, or any warmness, just a void of nothingness. "Ivypool will be ripped to shreds of she comes any later. Do not even stop me, Hawkfrost. You may be familiar with her but she is still late. " A dark tabby tom paced up and down, sharpening his claws as he went until they gleamed like Silverpelt. Suddenly, a shadow scrambled to the two evil cats, not bothering to mutter an apology as he crashed into the tabby. "What is it? I am not in the mood to answer you." Another tom with glinting black eyes spoke harshly. "Ivypool... won't be coming. She's dead."

"Don't wake her up. She needs time to rest." Ivypool slowly opened her eyes, and she found herself in a cave filled with many other cats, but they had something that normal cats like her had, they had...wings. Wings of the midnight sky, that overflowed with power, with might. Even Ivypool couldn't stop shivering in fear and admiration. Who were these powerful cats? "Do not fear us, little one. We may have wings, but our motive is not to harm you. Welcome to the Realm of No Light."

The sun lit up for the first time from Ivypool's eyes. It seemed even brighter from the cave that she slept in. "Oh right, I got rescued by these strange cats." She realized what happened, as she padded out of the dark cave. However, instead of a sunny sky filled with gentle clouds, the atmosphere filled her with ambition and brutality. "So you woke up, little one." A voice made her jump, and Ivypool turned around to see the very she-cat that saved her life. "You barely survived, little one. You were lucky we still had some healing leaves." She continued, padding over to rest the tip of her tail on Ivypool's shoulder. "Um.. What's your name?" Ivypool found it hard to ask someone who just saved her life for their name without respect. "You may call me Dusk. What's yours?" "I don't have a name, at least, I don't remember it…" Ivypool tried to remember what happened after she fell off the cliff, but her mind seemed blank with no knowledge. The only thing she remembered was: _Hawkfrost_.

**A/N Basically Ivypool got rescued by so called cats and woke up in the Realm of No Light. Review and Comment pls! ^3^**


End file.
